


Whatever Won't Poison Me

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [63]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort Food, Gen, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Favorite Foods prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis, Rodney McKay +/ any, "My favorite food is whatever won't poison me, thanks."</i></p>
<p>In which the team spends some unexpected down time reminiscing about their favorite foodstuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Won't Poison Me

“A turkey sandwich with all the trimmings,” John said. “Post-Thanksgiving. I’d pack everything on there: stuffing, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce. Best thing I’d eat all year.”

No need to mention that it was the only fond memory he had of that particular holiday, even before his mother died. Thanksgiving dinner had always been a stilted event full of posturing, barely concealed disappointment and anger, and forced thankfulness. But late at night John would sneak down to the kitchen and make himself a big sandwich, watch old Doctor Who episodes on TV, and count down the time until he could leave and start living his life the way he wanted to.

“What is Thanksgiving?” Teyla asked curiously.

“An excuse to get together with your family and hear about how you’ve failed them for another year,” Rodney said. “We celebrate it on a different day than the Americans do, but the end result is the same. Incriminations and green bean casserole served up in equal measure.”

“Nice attitude, McKay.” John frowned at him, but the dim lighting in the cell probably sapped it of its strength. Not that Rodney was looking at him anyway. He was wedged into the corner farthest from the cell door, legs pulled up and arms wrapped around them. 

“Are all of your family gatherings acrimonious?” Teyla asked.

“No, not all of them.” Ford was sprawled out, looking loose-limbed and completely at ease. John could see the tension in his limbs, though, and knew that he’d be the first one to move the next time the door opened. “Our family dinners were always good. My grandpa tells the funniest stories, and it doesn’t matter how many times he’s told them. We always laugh.”

Teyla smiled at him. “And what food is your favorite?”

“Granny’s sweet potato pie,” Ford said without hesitation. “It’s a side dish and a dessert, all wrapped up in one sweet package.”

John could hear the affection and longing in the young lieutenant’s voice, and wondered again what the hell he was doing in Atlantis. The majority of the expedition members had been able to say yes to a one-way trip to another galaxy because they didn’t have any close ties on Earth, but Ford seemed so close to his grandparents. It was a mystery John promised himself he’d get to the bottom of, one of these days.

“What about you, Teyla?” Ford asked.

Teyla, sitting in a perfect lotus position, back straight as a ruler, closed her eyes for a long moment. A wistful expression passed quickly over her face.

“My mother’s tuttleroot soup. It has been so many years since I last tasted it, but I still recall it so clearly. Rich and spicy. Charin makes it for me now, but it is not the same. Good, but…different.”

“That’s how it was with my great-aunt’s potato salad,” Ford said. “When she died, no-one else could replicate it exactly.”

Teyla nodded at him. “Every person adds their own flavor. It is necessary for change and growth, but I still miss my mother’s cooking.”

Rodney snorted, but otherwise made no comment.

“Don’t hold back, McKay. Let us know what you really think.” John couldn’t get too mad at his CSO; he knew Rodney was scared.

“This is stupid,” Rodney replied. 

John felt around the floor of the cell, which was just hard-packed dirt, and found a pebble. He pegged it at Rodney, and it bounced off the man’s shoulder.

“Ow! What the fuck, Major?” Rodney rubbed at his shoulder.

“Come on, Doc,” Ford cajoled. “What’s your favorite food?”

"My favorite food is whatever won't poison me, thanks for asking," Rodney snapped. 

They all knew about his citrus allergy, as did every other member of the expedition. Rodney wasn’t shy about bringing it up, particularly with whoever was in KP rotation. John wasn’t certain how life-threatening Rodney’s allergy actually was, but as mission leader it was his job to take it seriously. Which was why he made sure to carry an epi pen in his tac vest, just like Rodney did. Atlantis couldn’t afford to lose him. Truth be told, John didn’t want to lose him either, but it wasn’t something he felt the need to advertise.

“Is citrus that prevalent in Earth food?”

“More than most people think,” Rodney replied, his tone a little less sharp. “Most fish dishes, fruit desserts, glasses of water or iced tea…lemon is everywhere. Especially when your father thinks anaphylactic shock is just a way to get attention and tries to slip lemon into everything.”

“Jesus,” John said. His father was a bastard, but McKay Senior sounded like a real whack job. 

“After my third trip to the hospital, a nurse took my father aside and ripped him a new one. He stopped trying to ambush me after that.”

“But surely you must have a favorite, non-poisonous food,” Teyla said.

“Chocolate chip Power Bars,” Ford said with a grin.

“Mac-n-cheese MREs,” John offered. “I think he’s got a stash of them hidden away somewhere.”

“Oh, ha ha. Very funny.” But Rodney’s mouth twitched up in a grin. “Actually, my favorite food is pig-n-tater casserole.”

John couldn’t be sure, but he thought maybe Rodney was blushing.

“Never heard of that,” Ford said.

“It’s just scalloped potatoes and ham,” Rodney explained. “It’s the first thing I learned to cook. I’d make it for my sister all the time.”

Rodney had a sister? That was news to John. Then again, he wasn’t exactly forthcoming with personal information himself.

Before he could pursue a line of questioning, there was an explosion somewhere nearby. John was gratified to see how well his team, even Rodney, galvanized into action. When Bates and Stackhouse burst into the cell, they were ready. 

All talk of food was forgotten for the moment, but John had taken mental notes. If they ever re-established contact with Earth, he could at least make sure Rodney and Ford got a taste of their favorite foods. And he’d introduce Teyla to one of his deluxe Thanksgiving sandwiches.

That was one family dinner he was really looking forward to.


End file.
